


The Lonely Idol

by tsukino_usagi



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys' Love, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, M/M, References to Depression, Suicide Attempt, Yoonjisung centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukino_usagi/pseuds/tsukino_usagi
Summary: Nielsung AUJisung. A famous singer. Surrounded by wealth and success, being adored by the entire nation but nothing can buy his lonely soul.Daniel. A new wardrobe boy. Starstruck with Jisung, secretly admire his beauty and angelic voice but could only watch from afar.START :COMPLETE  :© 2018 usagithesailormoon ALL RIGHT RESERVED





	1. 一 : Living is Hard

 

 **_[Yoon Jisung: Have you see my tears when I smile to you?]_**  

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

"You did a good job today, Jisung-ah..."

 

Jisung flickered shut his eyes. He let his make up been cleaned up one of the staff as he leaned on the chair. He refused to give any response to what had his manager just told him. He already knew the fact. He is a good singer. The whole nation knows about it and there's nothing new about it. Tell something he didn't know then. 

 

"The whole stadium was full and the tickets for two days concert were sold out. They were enthusiast to see you on stage..." said the manager again, laughing joyfully at the end of his words. Fully satisfied with the progress.

 

Jisung still keeps silence, listening to the rants by Sungwoon. He was happier than Jisung actually. He's the one that keeps smiling to the ears, smugly said about the success of the concert. Jisung not yet gives any words about it. Yet.

 

"I bet tomorrow all the media will cover the success of the concert. You'll be the next sensation in this industry Jisung..."

 

Jisung chided in annoyance. His opened up his eyes, looking at his own reflection on the mirror in front of him. His bare face looks pale without that heavy makeup but Jisung like this image of his. It's the real Jisung, the ordinary Yoon Jisung. 

 

"I don't like my outfit for today's concert..." Jisung said blatantly while he went to sit in front of Sungwoon.

 

Sungwoon eyebrows pucker at the remark. "What do you mean? You look handsome Jisung-ah. Have you seen all the pictures posted by the fan on Twitter?" refute Sungwoon. The Twitter had been uproared with his images during the concert, praising his stunning outfit on stage. What makes Jisung said otherwise?

 

Jisung chided at the saying, continue to play with his phone before he speaks again. "I don't like it. No, I hate it. Find another wardrobe guy for me. I hate him..."

 

Sungwoon sighed at the instruction. "Jisung, this is the fourth time we change your wardrobe guy. The fans notice how your fashion keeps on a changing like millisecond. I thought he had done a good job. Please..."

 

Jisung shoot a murderous stare at Sungwoon, making the manager to shudder in fear. "I said fired him! I hate it when he...when he..."

 

Sungwoon looks at Jisung with a quizzical look when he halted in the middle of a sentence. Jisung suddenly stuttering and he was hesitant to proceed. He glanced at Sungwoon before repeating once again his words to fire the wardrobe guy.

 

"What did he do Jisung? Whenever you asked me to change the wardrobe guy, you always refuse to give me a solid reason to it. People thought you're being an arrogant jerk, you know. It's hard to deal with your demand and so on. They kept on telling something bad about you. Do you want this guy did the same thing? Do you want to read those negative comments by the knetz?"

 

Jisung rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulder - showing he didn't give a damn to it. He can hear Sungwoon deep sighed at his attitude but Jisung knew Sungwoon will do it for him. He just ignored his manager continuous sigh as he complaints to Jisung what kind of excuse he wanted to say if he fired the poor boy. But Jisung remained silence, playing his phone - checking the internet about his performance for tonight. 

 

"Ah, I forgot to tell you. We had a radio interview tomorrow at 10 a.m.."

 

This time, Jisung quickly turned his head looking at his manager with wide eyes. Sungwoon seems didn't notice that now Jisung had been staring at him with a sharp glare - dissatisfied.

 

"It was a last minute appointment Jisung. The radio called me after he knew that your concert been sold out within 10 minutes.. " he explained when he saw Jisung's expression. A little bit nervous. He knows Jisung will not like the abrupt schedule but partly it was his mistakes that he forgot to inform Jisung about it.

 

Jisung gritted his teeth. He glanced at the clock on the wall. It's already 12 a.m. He needs to wait at least for one hour here, to make sure it's safe for him to leave the place. Then the journey to his condo will take another thirty minutes. That's mean he only will be arrived at his home at 2 a.m. or later if you to consider the heavy traffic. He only has three to four hours sleep. _Doesn't Sungwoon see that? How could he be so leisure about this? He's so fucking tired tonight and he can't even sleep as much as he wanted after all the tiresome activities he had gone through tonight?_

"I'll pick you up at 9 a.m. okay?"

 

"Cancel it!"

 

Sungwoon looks at Jisung with wide eyes and mouth gaped with shocked. "Are you crazy? I already agreed on Jisung-ah..."

 

"I said cancel it Sungwoon!" Jisung said once again, clenching his first till his knuckles turn to white.

 

"No. They won't accept a short notice like this. It's 12 a.m. right now the PD will make a fuss about it. Your name will be blacklist..."

 

"Do I care? Cancel it. I'm not going. I want to take a rest at my house the whole day tomorrow. So I don't give a fucking damn about the radio Ha Sungwoon!"

 

Sungwoon took a breather at the tantrum. "Please Jisung. Don't be like a child. This is for your sake..."

 

Jisung shot up from his chair, standing in front of Sungwoon that seems taken aback at his action. He pointed his slender finger at his manager with an angry expression.

 

"You settle this by yourself. I'm not going, its final!" he said and headed towards the door, ready to leave.

 

"Jisung-ah...don't do this, please..." begged Sungwoon with his puppy eyes. Trying to coax Jisung.

 

Jisung looks at his manager with a stoic expression. "I'll find another manager if you keep doing these!" he said and left the room. Sungwoon mouth gaped at the threat and he tried to get some attention from another staff in the room but everyone ignores him as if they were agreed with what Jisung said.

 

"Jisung-ah!! Wait for me!!" Sungwoon shot up from the couch and run after Jisung. As much as he was not satisfied with Jisung attitude right now but as manager, he needs to make sure Jisung's safety when he left the stadium. There might be some fans still waiting for him outside the concert venue. 

 

Jisung punched his passcode on the door lazily. He was too tired and he really needs a sleep right now. He entered the house and tap on the switch. The used to be a dark living hall now being bright with the white light. Jisung eyes quivered at the vast space with a heavy heart. He let out a deep sighed when he found out the house is too big for him and he's the only one been living in the luxurious condo.

 

"I'm home..." He said, more to whispering. But he knew no one ever will reply. He wished. He took his tired legs to the bedroom and once again the loneliness attack his heart. The large bedroom fills with expensive furniture. His king's size bed can take at least four people at one time but he had been sleeping by himself. Well, of course, lots of plushies been his company, gifts from his fan. Still, they were not human.

 

Jisung plopped himself to the bed, lying there while staring blankly at the ceiling. This is tiresome! He put his forearm on his forehead, closed his eyes as he reminiscing his stage earlier. The stadium was full of his fan. The chants had lifted his mood throughout the almost three hours concert. He had been enjoying himself while singing his songs together with the fan. He really loves to sing and to perform for his fan. It's kind of gift that he always wanted to give to his loyal fan. 

 

But that's all. Among the crowds, the loud chants, the blazing music, the confetti, and the fireworks, he was standing alone in the middle of the stage - heart fills with loneliness.  He didn't like at all the feeling where he thought he had everything but the fact is he had nothing at all. No friends, no lover, no laugh, no tears - Just a blank world fills with silence. He didn't happy at all.

 

For how long he wanted to live a life like this? He wants something else. His heart craved for the real love where someone will appreciate him as Yoon Jisung, not Jisung the idol. He wanted someone who he can hold onto whenever he is sad or need a support. A real person with a real feeling. 

 

He wasn't saying his fan is giving him a fake love. No. He knew the fans loves him. They had showered him with lots of gifts and supports. They had stood by his side throughout the journey of him being a singer for almost five years. He knew the fans had sacrificed a lot for him. But those loves is because he is Jisung. The singer with an angelic voice, with a beautiful physiognomy and kind personality.

 

Will, they ever loved the real Yoon Jisung? Jisung who always cried for small reason, Jisung who always laugh for stupid jokes, Jisung who always love all those animals, and Jisung who can't eat a carrot because he just hates it? Will they ever appreciate the Yoon Jisung? 

 

_Living is so hard. Dying is harder. But I would rather die than being lonely. Because this loneliness is killing me inside, and I'd lost myself being someone who's faking his tears into a smile. Maybe death is much better than living like a puppet. Will death makes me happy then?_

 

Jisung didn't realize that his eyes had been welled up with tears, now rolling through the corner of his eyes. When he feels his face was wet, Jisung laugh at himself for being such pathetic loner who craved for something he can't have. This longing had been eating him alive, his soul now became empty and nothing in this world can bring a genuine smile to his face anymore. Not the popularity, not the wealth neither not the fan themselves.

 

Slowly Jisung put his forearm to his eyes, crying harder at his self-pity and his voice echoed in the room but there's no one will ever listen to his crying. A crying for help, for someone to save him from this misery.

 

_'I wish someone will love me for who I am, not for what I am...'_

 

 


	2. 二 : I'm Coming For You

 

 

 

**_"I saw you in my dream, you're my sweet angel"_**  
•  
•  
•

 

"There's a hole in the magazine!"

 

Daniel startled at the sudden voice, quickly look at the owner before he averted his eyes once again on the magazine searching for the hole mentioned by his friend. He tilted the magazine up and down; scrutinizing every space of it but there was no hole at all even as small as a needle.

 

"There's nothing, hyung!" he said while frowning.

 

Minhyun smacked the younger's back head, making Daniel winced in pain. He whined at the sudden attack, rubbed his head and looking at the elder dissatisfied.

 

"You'd been looking at the same page for almost one hour Niel-ah...If you keep looking at it, then your eyes will spurt out the laser and will burn the paper" Minhyun said, jokingly. He then laughed at his own jokes, feeling funny.

 

Daniel instantly pouted. "Hyung! I need to read it every sentence so that I won't miss any important point!" explained Daniel.

 

Minhyun rolled his eyes. "It's the last month issue, Niel. You'd been reading at it every day. You'd memorized every line of the words. Nothing new..."

 

Daniel grinned sheepishly. "I'm waiting for his latest news about the concert hyung. I can't go because I don't get the ticket so I need to wait for the media to talk about it to know how it's going. So in the meanwhile, I just need to re-read everything..."

 

Minhyun shook his head slowly, couldn't contain himself with the amusement at Daniel's behavior. He had been the die-hard fan of Jisung for almost five years. The wall in his room was full of Jisung's poster. He had bought all the CDs whenever the singer released a new album. Daniel knows every single song of Jisung, kept on playing it while he drove his car - the reason why he always reluctant to carpool with Daniel. Even when he went to the younger apartment it has been blazing with Jisung's song. It's annoying and it wouldn't be exaggerated to say that he himself had memorized most of the song too. _The sad truth is he is not even a fan!_

 

"I really don't get it why you like him so much Niel-ah. There's another better singer than him though..." said Minhyun which later regretted it when he saw Daniel's sullen expression.

 

"He's the best hyung!" refute Daniel, raising his voice a little bit - gruffly.

 

"Okay...Sorry about that. Yes, he is the best. Satisfied?"

 

Daniel grinned at the answer. "Yes! He looks so gorgeous and his voice is really beautiful. Whenever I had a rough day his voice will soothe me. I feel like all my burden been lifted up. His song cheers up my life..."

 

Minhyun chuckles listening to Daniel's words. He'd been hearing the same thing for years. Daniel has always been ecstatic whenever he talked about his favorite singer. He didn't know what makes Jisung's different from another singer in Korea. And he is sure that there are more talented singers than Jisung but Daniel seems fascinated with Jisung only.

 

"But I think he can't beat K.Will..." tease Minhyun, purposely want to see Daniel's reaction.

 

Daniel's eyes widen and he then slammed the table out of anger. "No! Jisung is the best of the best out of the best, hyung!!" he snarled at Minhyun, eyes gawking at the elder while gritting his teeth. Obviously mad at Minhyun.

 

Minhyun trying so hard to hide his smile, expecting the reaction from Daniel. He will never accept any negatives comment against Jisung. He once read the hate comment on Twitter and Daniel been attacking the said person on social media until the poor girl closed all her social media accounts. He didn't know how was Daniel able to find all the accounts of the anti-fan but Daniel always finds his way. He is a software engineer after all. Don't ever try to mess with Jisung, Daniel will be his armor and start to attack you.

 

"Okay...okay...chill bro..." said Minhyun while lifted both of his arms to show his surrender acts.

 

Daniel chided at Minhyun before averted his eyes once again at the magazine, caressing his hand over Jisung's picture with a grin. Minhyun released a deep sigh, shaking his head at Daniel's obsession.

 

"Hyung turn on the radio! Jisung had an interview this morning. I want to listen to it, please!" said Daniel when Minhyun went up to the register counter to start the business for the day. He frowned at Daniel but says nothing when he saw his shining eyes looking at him. Minhyun quickly turns on the radio, where the DJ's voice echoed in the cafe. The interview had been started five minutes ago and Daniel whining when he missed the introduction.

 

_"I guess last night concert was successful Jisung-ssi. How do you feel about it?"_

 

_"Yeah, I'm grateful to my fans that keep on supporting me. I'm going to use this opportunity to thanks to all my fans that presence at my concert, you brightened up my day and I love you all. And to those who can't get the tickets, don't be sad and I believe that we shall meet one day...I promise you..."_

 

_"Jisung-ssi...you are really good with words.."_

 

_Jisung shyly laugh. "No..please don't say that. It's just an appreciation to my beloved fans..."_

 

_"Ok. So I heard from your manager just now that you need a new wardrobe guy. What happened to the previous one?"_

 

_Jisung faltered at the question, hesitantly to answer since he didn't expect for Sungwoon to spill about it to the DJ. He took a breather before answering swiftly. "Ah, yeah got some unforeseen circumstances about it so we need to change the wardrobe guy.."_

 

_"Oh, I see. Then did the post available to anyone? I mean even to your fan?"_

 

_Jisung let out a half-suppressed laugh at the question. "Yes...yes...so to my fan who wish to work with me, you can apply for the job. Just contact my manager Sungwoon for that..."_

 

"Hyung!!!!!!"

 

Minhyun almost dropped the cup he held at the loud shouting before he squinted his eyes toward Daniel - now running towards him with a wide grin.

 

"Hyung...hyung...hyung...did you...did you heard that?" asked Daniel while panting as he was so excited to tell Minhyun the good news. He shakes Minghyun shoulder, making the coffee in the cup to spill to the floor but he didn't care at all.

 

Minhyun gritted his teeth. "Yah! You make me spill the coffee dumbass. It's for my customer! You going to make me lose my first income!!" shrieked Minhyun dissatisfy.

 

Daniel flashed a wide smile, ignoring the anger of the elder. "That's not important hyung. Did you listen to what Jisung said just now? Did you??"

 

Minhyun eyebrow pucker at the question. "What is it? He's going to quit singing? Good! Because I had enough of your crazy attitudes..." answered Minhyun sarcastically.

 

Daniel smacked the elder's forearm, making the coffee to spill more on the floor. Minhyun scowled his eyes toward Daniel, getting really mad at the younger ridiculous antics.

 

"Don't say that hyung. He..."

 

"Yeah yeah yeah...I know Niel. He has an angelic voice, he is the best singer in Korea, everyone loves him, you love him. so what? I don't give a damn to that Daniel. I got some job to do and you'd ruined it!" said Minhyun in a contemptuous manner, irritated at Daniel.

 

Daniel pouted at Minhyun. Head hung low to the ground as he feels slightly hurt at Minhyun words. For all this while, Minhyun being a good listener to all his rants about Jisung eventhough he knew the elder didn't like Jisung as much as he is. However, Minhyun being so understanding and keeps on supporting him for what he had done as Jisung's fan. To get mad at him like now is quite frustrating when he was too eager to share the good news with Minhyun.

 

Minhyun stares at the younger, now had a sullen expression - clearly sulking at him. Minhyun sighed in a heavy breath, chided at the childish behavior. He put the half-empty cup to the counter, looking for his assistance Dae Hwi and gives a silence instruction to send another cup of coffee to the waiting customer. Dae Hwi nodded with a smile giving an okay signal with his fingers.

 

Minhyun then turned his body once again facing the younger, crossed his arm to his waist, eyes on Daniel that's still sulking. "Ok, tell me what is it...I'm listening now..."

 

 

Daniel lifted his head, stares at Minhyun before his lips twitched into a smile. He immediately forgets the sulking he had just now. "Don't you listened to what Jisung said? He's looking for a new wardrobe guy..." he said, finally succeed in giving the important information to Minhyun.

 

Minhyun furrowed his eyebrows. "So?"

 

Daniel groaned at the reaction. "Hyung! He said his fan is allowed to apply for it..."

 

"Then?"

 

"Hyung! You are so dumb!"

 

"Kang Daniel!"

 

"Ok sorry...Well, I'm going to apply for the job!"

 

"Ok....eh? What????"

 

"Yes, hyung!!!"

 

"Yah, you crazy jerk!!"

 

_Dear Jisung,_

_I wish I can be at your side, watching you shining bright like a sun and listen to your angelic voice from a closer distance. I hope I will be able to protect you by this way. Please, wait for me Jisung-ssi..._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this worth to continue?


	3. 三 : TEARS OF SORROW

 

 

•

•

•

"I hate my life so much that I think only death will give me the inner peace"

* * *

 

 

"You did good Jisung-ah..."

 

Jisung ignored Sungwoon, keeps on walking towards the parking lot where the black van had been waiting for him. He even ignores all the fans that were waiting for him since morning at the building. They were there to see him after he updated his fancafe saying he will be in the radio programme this morning. He didn't care when all the bright flashes hit his face, blinding his view momentarily. He didn't care to wear any mask or to hide his face, letting the fan to enjoy his perfect physiognomy.

 

"Wait for me Jisung-ah!" 

 

Jisung keeps walking, waving to his fan and flashing his gorgeous smile. However, when he is already in the van, the smile drop immediately as he face turns to dark. He leaned on the seat, closing his eyes in fatigues. He managed to sleep only for two hours before Sungwoon was banging on his door. Jisung released a deep breath of tired and agony. His head is hurting because of lack of sleep. He even skipped his breakfast because Seungwoon was urging him to be fast as they are going to be late. _Damn Sungwoon!_

 

Jisung can feel the seat beside him sunk and Sungwoon had to make some noise when he entered the van. But Jisung didn't care at all. He really needs a rest. Badly. His whole body is aching and he wants to lay down on his comfortable bed; sleep all days without any concern. 

 

"We need to go to the office. There is a meeting with the PD-nim..."

 

Just like that. His inner peace shattered into pieces. Jisung clenched his teeth as he eye-glared at Sungwoon. Sungwoon didn't notice his dissatisfaction, keep on flipping the diary to go through Jisung's schedule for today.

 

"I wanna go home!" said Jisung, like a brat. But he has all the reason in this world to act like one. For the past one week, he had been busy preparing for his concert and rehearsal till midnight. Then he had been singing for two days in a row, entertaining his fan at the Dome, barely have a good rest for the days. Last night he had all the hopes to rest at his house for the whole day, but Sungwoon had fixed a radio interview without his knowledge. _And now this meeting?  He really had lost his mind!_

 

"Just a brief meeting Jisung. PD-nim wants to discuss your appearance in the variety show, Happy Together. The recording is tomorrow so he needs to make sure you're prepared..." explained Sungwoon, dismissing Jisung's discontentment.

 

Jisung huffed in frustration, brushed his hair to the back in the agony as his eyes were welled up with tears. "I'm so fucking tired Sungwoon-ah......" he said in despair, almost whispering. He didn't know why he had been so sensitive since last night but this is too much for him. He can't hold any longer all the burden. Not today. _Please spare him!_

 

Sungwoon has his attention over Jisung on his side. He was taken aback when he saw the teary eyes. Something that he rarely saw from Jisung since he had been the manager of the singer three years ago. "Jisung-ah..."

 

"What had I gained with all this fame and money Sungwoon? Nothing! I have no friend, no love...I'm tired of all this bullshit!" said Jisung, voice rising a little bit to show his wrath.

 

Sungwoon sighed. "I do understand, and right now you're tired. Just take a rest a little bit. The journey to the office will take at least 45 minutes. You can take a nap for a while Jisung..."

 

Jisung chuckles at the suggestion but says nothing to it. Instead, he closed his eyes once again, trying to take a nap as his manager want him to do. _Stupid Sungwoon! This is not what I want. I don't want to be an idol anymore. I want a decent life, living like normal people. I want freedom, Sungwoon-ah. This fake world is killing me softly. I'm dying here!_

 

Jisung barely has his attention over the meeting because he was too sleepy. His eyes flickered shut few times and he can't help himself from keep on yawning throughout the meeting. The PD seems to notice his fatigues, quickly wrapped up the discussion and had asked him to get a rest at home. Which Jisung gladly accepted. 

 

"Sorry to disappoint you Jisung but we have few interviews to choose the wardrobe guy..."

 

Jisung shot up his eyes towards Sungwoon, gritting his teeth at his dumbass manager. "I'm so fucking tired Ha Sungwoon! I think I need a new manager more than I need a wardrobe guy!!" Shrieks Jisung in anger. He had been tolerating with Sungwoon since last night and he is at his end wits. Sungwoon really testing his patience right now.

 

Sungwoon flinched at the outburst, slightly guilty that he had forced Jisung. However, as a manager, he needs to make sure that all the needs of the idol been taken care off. The wardrobe guy is very important because they need it urgently for tomorrow shooting. Jisung won't be allowed to choose his own outfit. He had done that before and the effect was horrendous. Jisung was deliberately showing up in a live show wearing a t-shirt with sweatpants complimented with a white sweater. The reason to that was Jisung too lazy to get ready. _That brat!_

 

"Come on Jisung. You have to do this by today. We have a shooting tomorrow. And you had fired the wardrobe guy yesterday. Remember?" Coaxed Sungwoon.

 

Jisung throws away his jacket to the floor in anger, eyes glaring at Seungwoon with a murderous look. Like he almost pounced on the poor manager at that moment. "I don't fucking care Sungwoon. Look what I'm wearing today? I'm fine on my own. I don't need a wardrobe guy to pick my clothes. And for God sake, those wardrobe guys were having fun choosing my outfit like a pervert!!" Scolds Jisung, voice rising another octave, showing his nerve line on his neck. 

 

"Calm down Jisung. No need to be this mad okay. I know you're tired. Just a few minutes only. You can choose by your own whom do you want to be the wardrobe guy. I will not interfere with your decision then? How is it?" Bargain Sungwoon knowing that Jisung is really mad right now. The idol rarely having a tantrum like this. He knew he had agitated Jisung but this is something they need to do by today. They can't afford to be on the news once again for his poor selection of fashion. 

 

Jisung used to be under fire by the media when he wore that t-shirt and sweatpants to the show. Media has been talking about his senseless in fashion and his rudeness for not respecting the event. Jisung didn't care about the news at all, knowing that he can do what he likes to do. But this industry cant accepts such an attitude. You need to bow to the media and the netizens. You need to please them because your future in the industry totally depending on them. Sadly but true.

 

"This is ridiculous Sungwoon. What had you made me do for today? Please! I beg you. I just had two hours of sleep. I need a fucking rest you asshole!!" Burst out Jisung, ignoring the words by Sungwoon. Nothing can tempt his heart right now. He just wants a rest and a nice sleep. _That's all!_

 

"Yeah, I know Jisung. But please...please. This is the last one. I promise you..." begged Sungwoon further.

 

"No! I'm going home!" Refused Jisung.

 

"Jisung-ah, please don't do this ok. I had fixed the appointment with few people for this. It only takes at least 10 minutes. Please!"

 

Jisung eyes squinted at his manager before he rolls his eyes. " I don't give a damn. I'm going home, right now!" 

 

Jisung ignored the continuous pleading by Sungwoon as he starts to pick up his jacket on the floor and his bag at the couch. He yanked his hand that been held by Sungwoon, retraining him from getting out from the meeting room. He didn't care at all and he didn't want to stay any longer in the room.

 

"Jisung, please... Just choose one of them and you can go home immediately!" Said Sungwoon, while following Jisung from behind. Still trying to persuade Jisung to handle the interview. 

 

Jisung being stubborn ignores all the pleading by Sungwoon, keeps on walking through the corridor. 

 

"Jisung-ah...help me, please. Don't do this to me. The director will scold at me if he knew that we still don't have someone for your outfits..."

 

Jisung legs halted at the mentioned of their Director. He turned his body and Sungwoon almost stumble on him since he didn't expect for the idol to stop in the middle of the hallway like that.

 

"Why you keep on threatening me like that Sungwoon?" Asked Jisung with a cold and stern voice, eyes gawking at Sungwoon with irritation.

 

Sungwoon gulped. "Err nothing Jisung. I just being concerned that's all..."

 

"No Sungwoon! You never concerned about me. You were doing this because the Director paid you a lot of money. You were doing this for your own benefits. You were using me for your own advantages. Am I wrong Ha Sungwoon??"

 

Sungwoon aw shuck at the allegation but he actually couldn't deny any of it. It is true that he had been Jisung's manager because of the high salary offered by the Director. It is an opportunity that so hard to resist. To be honest, he had been doing everything under the instruction of the Director. The Director is being so adamant to grab all the chances and opportunities laid down for Jisung. Jisung brings money to the company. That is why he had been taking care so well by the company. Well, not too well obviously if he had been drained from all of his energy. 

 

"Jisung-ah...me and the director are doing the best for you. You are the number one in this industry, everyone loves you. You need to grab all the chance as long as they still want and adore you...you know that all this fame are temporary right? New singers were born each second, trying to snatch your position at any moment..."

 

Jisung snickered at the statement knowing that either Sungwoon and the Director are using him to earn more money. They don't even think about his welfare at all. _Those jerks!!_

 

"Well if you really want me to choose then, I'll do it..." Said Jisung, finally.

 

Sungwoon released a relieved sighed but he missed the smirk on Jisung's face. Jisung chided at Sungwoon, cursing the male for being so absent-minded but he cares no less about the male. He just wants to end this quickly. That is when he saw a tall male with red hair wearing a white t-shirt with a blue jeans jacket and paired with the same color jeans pant, heading towards them.

 

"Hi, I'm Kang..."

 

"You will be the new wardrobe guy!" Said Jisung immediately without waiting for the young guy to introduce himself.

 

The male jaws dropped at Jisung's word and Sungwoon too gasped in shocked at his sudden action. Jisung is smirking in victory, looking at the two males.

 

_Maybe this is fate. The fate that brings you to me at the right moment. You are my escape plan that eventually will heal my broken soul. Can I consider this as a beautiful destiny?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do you feel about this? (•ω•)


End file.
